parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 44.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript BATTLE STARTS Jr. Troopa: Here it comes, Mario!! This is the final fight!!! Only one of us is walking away from this battle! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK A FEW TIMES Jr. Troopa: Darn it!!!!! OK, try this on for size!! Ultimate Power! POWERS UP FIGHT FOR A FEW MORE TURNS Jr. Troopa: Shoooot!!!!!!!!!!! OK, maybe something else... How about this!!!??? GRABS HIS WAND Jr. Troopa: Aaaargh!!! You've still got some skills!! BEATS HIM AFTER A FEW MORE TURNS Jr. Troopa: Darn it!! Darn it, darn it! Don't think you've won, Mario! I swear to you, I'm gonna beat you so bad next time!! Guard Door #3: Gosh!! Ummmmmmmmmm........ So, since you beat the guy that beat the Koopa Bros., does that mean you beat the Koopa Bros.? No. You beat him, he beat them... But you didn't actually lay a finger on........ Arrgaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! It's too confusing!! .....OK, fine! I guess there was no big difference between that guy and the Koopa Bros. You can go through. It's not possible for you to beat King Bowser anyway. I'll let you have the honor of being beaten personally by the evil King Bowser. Lucky you! GOES THROUGH THE NEXT ROOM AND ARRIVES AT PEACH'S CASTLE --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- GOES TO THE ROOM WHERE HE ORIGINALLY FOUGHT BOWSER Peach: Oh, Mario!!! Help!!! FINDS PEACH HANGING FROM A ROPE COMES IN ON HIS FLYING MACHINE Bowser: Gwaa ha ha ha ha!! If it isn't my old pal, Mario! I've been waiting for you... I'm amazed that you managed to come this far. How lucky...for me. You've been a distraction for far too long, little man! It'll be a pleasure to squash you personally! Again! Peach: Mario!!!! JUMPS TO THE GROUND Bowser: Fool! You can't beat me! I'm inviiiiincible! BATTLE BEGINS Bowser: Gwaaaah ha ha ha!!! All right, Mario! Let's see your so-called power! TAKE A FEW TURNS Bowser: All right, enough of that! Now witness the power of this fully operational Star Rod! POWERS UP WITH THE STAR ROD USES THE STAR BEAM TO GET RID OF BOWSER'S POWER Bowser: What the...OW! What in the world was that? Goooah? What happened to the power of that stupid Star Rod? PARTNER ATTACKS Bowser: Graaaargh! You cheap little...coward!! This fight's just beginning! BEATS HIM IN A FEW TURNS Bowser: Gosh, you're not bad! How'd you get so strong? Still, you're just an annoyance. That was like a warm-up for me. GOES BY PEACH Peach: No!!!!! Leave me alone!!! Mario, help me!!! FLIES OUT THE WINDOW WITH PEACH Bowser: If you want to save Princess Peach, you'd better follow me! GOES TO THE ARENA AT THE TOP OF THE CASTLE Bowser: Gwaaa ha ha ha ha!! Welcome to your nightmare! You should thank me, Mario. Since you've been my rival for so long, I've arranged a special arena for your defeat! JUMPS ON A SWITCH TO GET RID OF THE BRIDGE Bowser: Gwaa ha ha!!! Like it? You're completely trapped! How does it feel, huh? Peach: Mario, be careful!!! Kammy Koopa: Bleah nyeah heh hee ha heh!! You fell right into our trap! And you call yourself a hero?! Did you think we were foolish enough to just sit back and watch as you saved the Star Spirits? I've put together a little surprise for you...a device that increases Bowser's power! King Bowser will be so powerful that not even the power of the Star Spirits can compare! He'll now truly be invincible... ...thanks to my wisdom! Are you ready, my King? Then power up!! POWERS UP Bowser: Uuuuaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Yes!!! Oh, Kammy Koopa! That was incredible! I feel like I'm exploding with power! Now I'll be able to squash this cheeky plumber! Hey, you! Mario! It's not going to be like before, you mustached loser! Prepare to be beaten!! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK, THEN BOWSER, THEN MARIO AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK AGAIN Bowser: Gwuuh huh huh huh! Time to increase my power with my good old Star Rod! USES THE STAR ROD TRIES USING THE STAR BEAM, BUT IT FAILS Bowser: Gwaaah ha ha ha!! You idiot!! That weak attack doesn't affect me anymore! Parakarry: Uh-oh, this is a problem! The Star Beam's ineffective! BATTLE STOPS FOR A CUTSCENE Peach: Oh no! Brave Mario! What can I do...? The way things are going, Bowser will surely defeat him... Somebody... Please... Help Mario... Kammy Koopa: Why do you have to constantly run your mouth? Keep quiet! COMES IN AND KNOCKS KAMMY OFF HER BROOM Twink: Oh, Princess Peach, are you all right? I'll get you out of those ropes! Peach: Twink!! I'm so glad you're OK! GETS BACK ON HER BROOM Kammy Koopa: You insolent little Star Kid! How dare you!! BATTLE WITH TWINK, PEACH, AND KAMMY KOOPA BEGINS Kammy Koopa: You little whippersnapper... You're too young to fight me! Twink: I... I... I'm not afraid of you!! Peach: Oh, be careful, Twink! ATTACKS INEFFECTIVELY Kammy Koopa: Nyeah heh hoo hah... Did I just feel a breeze? Was that really your attack? FOCUSES TO POWER TWINK UP Peach: Oh, Twink...... ATTACKS, AND THEN TWINK ATTACKS DOING 1 DAMAGE Kammy Koopa: Ow! Why, you little... So you can fight a little... TURN IS TAKEN, AND WHEN TWINK ATTACKS AGAIN IT DOES 2 DAMAGE Kammy Koopa: Yeeow! What's going on!? Why does it seem like this Star Kid's getting stronger!? TRIES TO ATTACK AFTER A TURN AND REALIZES SHE CAN'T HURT TWINK Kammy Koopa: It... It can't be.... My attacks don't work... Oh... Oh no!!! Now I remember... The Stars get all of their power from ordinary people's wishes... Peach's wishes are giving that little Star Kid power! DEFEATS KAMMY Kammy Koopa: Ooooohhh... King Bowser... I have failed you... Peach: Oh, yes! We did it, Twink! Now we must save Mario! But... What can I do...? Twink: I know! Princess Peach! Make a wish! Just like you did for me! Make a wish to give more power to the Star Spirits! Think of the Mushroom Kingdom, Star Haven, Mario... Make a wish to the Stars, thinking of all those things! If your wish is strong enough, it will reach the Star Spirits and give them strength! Peach: OK, Twink... I'll try! Twink: I'll go help Mario! MAKES A WISH Bowser: Gwaah ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! What's the matter, Mario!? Feeling a bit under the weather? You ought to work out more! HITS BOWSER TO DISTRACT HIM Eldstar: Oh my!!! I feel power flooding into me! Twink: Honorable Star Spirits, I'll do what I can to help! Eldstar: Twink!? What a surprise!! I feel... The wishes of Princess Peach and all of the Mushroom Kingdom are giving us power! Perhaps now we can match Bowser's strength! Now! Mario! Don't give up! Everyone's behind you! Receive our power and do your very best! Power up the Star Beam!! "Star Beam has been upgraded! It's now Peach Beam! Mario can now use Peach Beam!" Bowser: Wha... What's going on...? Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda